KH Eater
by Darth Sami
Summary: A story about Sora entering the Death City place and wondering why the heartless are taking over and new villains are awaiting


Kingdom Hearts Eater feat. Lord Hades and R1-Grand

Sora is walking along the field looking at the peaceful sky and wonders if he really defeated the darkness and locked all the heartless away, was it really peace? Then out of nowhere a black and white portal that was the shape of a skull appeared. Sora was astonished at the fact he had never seen a portal like that one before. "Whow what could this mean? A skull like portal? It must be to some world… if the heartless are there I must help them!" Sora said jumping into the portal. On the other side of the portal in a place called Death City the place where weapons and misters live to protect the world from the Kishin and Hades. Here the bond between weapon and mister is more than Cronies but they become friends with trust enough to risk each other's life. Blackstar puts his feet on the desk and talks to Tsubaki next to him. "Hey Tsubaki do you think that we are gonna get any action around here classes are boring and a big star like me cannot wasting away while the stage is ready for me to make my great performance!" Tsubaki turned to blackstar and sighed "Of Course Blackstar, but now we have to listen to Dr. Stein and learn about souls for our next mission to go more smoothly." Blackstar just crossed his arms a began to say "What is there to learn? Its not like we have to use a Barometer to check the weather or anything." He said. "No, but gathering souls is more than just using raw power intuitively" she said. "It is about the plan and the team that we make, this is what is a constituent part of soul gathering and plus the more souls we get the more people are likely to Extol you for your hard work. She said. "Yahoo! Tsubaki now you are talking like a real star! Lets get this class over with so we can get started!" he said while making a fist and boasting out loud. "BLACKSTAR!" said Sid the blue zombie teacher. "What did I tell you about disrupting class? You know that with your "Laconic!" speech you are always yelling about you are gonna get Bronchitis!" Sid said to blackstar. "Me HAha you are really funny Sid knowing your clumsiness you will be the one to fall and break a rib!" Blackstar said all confident thinking that he knew what Bronchitis was. Tsubaki just looked at blackstar in disappointment for not making a good enough comeback. "By the way Blackstar Tsubaki… Lord Death needs u." said Sid. "tch about time! I was getting bored anyway!" Blackstar said as him and Tsubaki made their way to Lord Death.

At Hade's Hide out

"HAHA now I feel just as good as new! Now we need people to worship me like old times!" Boasted Hades. "er master wouldn't it be best to just shoot every meat bag in existence since non of them are willing to worship you?" Said R1- Grand with a wishful tone to his voice. "Ah yes that would be a good idea but we need to save some meat sacks for later in case they change their mind." Hades said "Then we can kill them later right?" Said R1 loading his gun. "YES YES HAHA…hu?" Hades stopped in the middle of his ego laugh and looked at the shadow deep in the cave. "Uh.. R1 is it me or did that shadow just move? Said Hades uneasy. "master knowing you it was probably a rock" he said to Hades as he turned and looked at what Hades was looking at. "Well Well… Master, friends of yours?" Said R1. "No… but they shall obey me! My fellow darkness follow me and I will tell you what to do!" Said Hades and the shadow creatures did as Hades had commanded them. "NOW ATTACK DEATH CITY!" With that command the creatures all swarmed toward the city and began to attack civilians and steal their hearts. "this is fun!" said Hades laughing demonically. "Question master why are we attacking Death City?" Said R1 "Because of Lord Death, as long as he is around I will never rest what else could it be?" Hades said to R1 "Well I thought you wanted to get a hold of Lord Deaths Anthology, to ease your insecurity at being blasphemed." R1 said in a smirk manner. "I really Hate you R1!" he said.

Back in Lord Death's Room

"Ah I see you two were able to make it in once piece, I am afraid the City is in danger." Said Lord Death. "What's up? Where is Maka and Kid?" said Blackstar. "They are both on missions so I must rely on you to help out, the city is being overrun by a bunch of shadow creature that we believe Hades commanded to attack us." We will get them Lord Death! Right Tsubaki!" Blackstar said confidently. "Right!" she said. "Very good defeat as many of these creatures until your back up arrives." Said Lord Death. "Say no more A big guy like me can defeat al of them! Tsubaki! Ninja Sword mode!" He said. "Right" said Tsubaki. Then Blackstar sprinted out of the Death room and out into the city. "Only when he is serious, he is terse. Blackstar got to the center of the City and the shadow creatures began to all look at Blackstar and charged at him. "Bring it on." He said going into a fighting stance. Then out of a portal he herd the words. "Thunder!" with that a bolt of lightning came out of the portal and zapped every shadow creature there. Then Sora jumped out of the portal with his Keyblade in hand. "Who are you!" exclaimed Blackstar. "my Name is Sora!"


End file.
